puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 12
"Who Takes the Tiara of Victory!?" is the twelfth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the twelfth episode of the entire Pretty Rhythm series. Synopsis The stress for the Tiara Cup intensifies when a trio of girls steal Aira and Rizumu's Prism Stones, leading Aira to make a decision that might cost her the competition. Meanwhile, Mion prepares to surprise everyone when she returns to Japan. '' Summary Frustrated with Rizumu's lack of proper sleep, Ryutaro roughly helps his daughter stretch until she can no longer take it. He scolds her while Aira, Jun, and Kyoko watch from nearby. He goes on to take out a bag, revealing that he brought ''Andy with him, which Rizumu gleefully embrace as Bea-chi worries over his place as Rizumu's mascot. Kyoko remarks that she recognizes the bear as Ryutaro invites everyone to sit down for lunch. Before they begin Aira is surprised when the rest of her family shows up just then. She is pleased after they reveal that they came to support her, and how it was her dads idea. As the girls express joy they can only helplessly watch when their dads begin to bicker over which lunch everyone will eat. The girls calm them down by suggesting they just eat both meals- but neither of them are actually that appealing. As this goes on Mion observes them from the inside of a nearby building. Neko-chi asks her why she reconsidered speaking to Jun, but Mion doesn't answer. Instead she turns towards three suspicious voices and trails them to find three girls observing Aira and Rizumu's Prism Stone trunks in one of the rooms. They decide to take them, causing Mion to step in and accuse them of petty theft, and how underhanded methods like this won't lead them to victory. She calls them pathetic, but they claim she can't understand since they worked really hard to get into the competition, leading Mion to take off after she accuses them of being unprofessional. This incidentally provokes the girls into taking the Prism Stones. Mion sits down with a drink when she is approached by Jun. He comments on how she looks and she remarks on the unpleasant thing she witnessed. However, she refuses to speak of it and he tries to convince her to stay for the finals of the Tiara cup since they will be starting soon. Full of energy, Aira, and Rizumu head inside to change from their training clothes- but they are horrified to find their items askew and thrown to the floor. Hurriedly they search their trunks and find nothing left as Callings, Kyoko, and Jun arrive to help the girls. Seeing how devastated Rizumu is, Aira shifts through her pocket to pull out a set of Prism Stones. She hands them over, claiming that none of hers were taken, causing Rizumu to express relief and gratefully accept them. She thanks Aira and promises to do her best, with nobody else other than Shou noticing something is off. With that the finals begin. Rizumu is called out to perform first but she expresses surprise to see that Aira hasn't changed yet. Aira claims she feels a little nervous though, and Rizumu thinks nothing of it since her behavior implies she isn't lying. Aira waves her off and Rizumu starts to perform. She has so much fun wearing this outfit Aira put together that she's able to perform two Prism Jumps: Explosive Heart Dive and Happy Macaron Spin. Suddenly, as Rizumu slides into first place Shou suddenly connects the evidence and runs off to confront Aira on this. Jun and Kyoko are shocked upon realizing what she did; the Prism Stones Aira had in her pocket were those she was planning to use for her performance, and her trunk is completely empty. Kyoko demands an explanation, but before Aira can say anything Rizumu arrives, and noticing how upset they look Shou tells her the truth. This sends Rizumu into a rage and to everyone's shock she slaps Aira, yelling at her for making a stupid decision like this. Aira attempts to tell her that she's fine though, because in the end the smartest thing to do was to show everyone her true self; which her normal outfit does. She assures Rizumu that everything will be fine and she takes her turn, stepping out onto the ice. Right away everyone's attention is drawn to the casual, every day outfit Aira is wearing- but nobody is impressed with it. Aira doesn't mind at first, but when she hears the trio of girls from earlier she gets distracted and is shocked to see they have the Prism Stones. The girls mockingly taunt Aira as they drop them before her onto the ice, insulting her and accusing her of looking down on the Tiara cup for not dressing up for the occasion. But Aira is more upset over the poor treatment of the Prism Stones and she stops to pick them up, apologizing to them for what they were put through. Within her hands, she clasps them tightly and puts them away before she resumes skating and dancing for everyone. Her mood has greatly improved, and by now everyone is swept away with amazement as a star aura begins to form around her and her clothing brilliantly shines. She performs Fresh Fruits Basket, then jumps into the air to perform a brand new Prism Jump; the Bloom-Blooming Love Flowers. Everyone goes wild in the audience and they applaud her, leaving Rizumu is shock over how well she did. She wonders what she has been doing up until this moment considering her Prism Shows never went like this. As Aira is announced as the winner of the Tiara cup, Mion is shown to take off. Aira is asked out on stage where she presented the rare Prism Stone cup and Rizumu runs up to embrace her. Suddenly, the lights dim as a new figure joins them on stage. Everyone begins to cheer and cause a commotion as it is revealed to be Mion; who starts up the music and performs for them, amazing everyone and greatly annoying Kyoko by the greedy stunt she just pulled. They watch as Mion performs two Prism Jumps, Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider and Golden Star Magic. She finishes the performance with a cute expression, leaving the audience and Aira swept up by the display while Rizumu angrily chews her out for stealing Aira's attention. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Ryutaro Amamiya *Andy *Bear-chi *Mion Takamine Trivia * Mion makes her Prism Show debut. Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 12/Image Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes